


In your darkest hour

by Elri



Series: In your darkest hour [6]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Five Year Mission, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: Setting something right
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: In your darkest hour [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111457
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bones McCoy H/C





	In your darkest hour

Something was off. There had been no encounters, no malfunctions, nothing bad at all, but Jim hadn’t been able to shake that feeling in the back of his head that something was Wrong. As the shifts changed over, he turned to his left to invite Bones to join him for dinner, only to find an empty space. That’s what was wrong. There had been no random visits up to the bridge, no word from Bones all day.

Jim frowned and turned to Spock, nodding his head towards the  turbolift . It was the end of Spock’s shift as well but he did sometimes stay back a little longer. Today he followed Jim to the  turbolift , not questioning when it was directed to Deck 5. A quick stop into sickbay revealed that Bones wasn’t there,  apparently he had taken the day off. They thanked Nurse Chapel and headed back down the hall in silence.

When they were back in the turbolift, Jim hesitated. “Spock...”

“Deck 9.” He gave Jim a nod.

“Thank you.”

It was hard not to run to Bones’s quarters but they managed. There was no response to the chime, or the knocks, and Jim finally used his override code to let them in. The lights were dim. Jim could just barely make out the figure on the bed, curled under the sheets. On the table were a glass and a bottle. The glass was empty, the bottle was full. 

“Bones?” It was a whisper, but Jim’s voice cut through a silence like a shout.

Bones shifted and sat up to look at them. “What are you two doing here?”

Spock stepped a little closer, “We were worried when we didn’t hear from you today.”

“I’m fine. Just felt a little under the weather, decided to take a sick day.”

“Bones,” Jim walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You don’t decide to take sick days. You have to be forced into taking sick days.”

“You’re one to talk,” He grumbled. 

Spock came up to the side of the bed and put his hand on Bones’s shoulder, “Leonard, do you wish to talk about what’s going on?”

“...not really.”

“Is there something we can do to help?” Jim asked.

“.......no.”

“Bones,” Jim put his hand on Bones’s. “We want to help. And if that means just leaving you alone and giving you space, we’ll do it.”

Bones paused before shaking his head. He moved one hand to lace his fingers with Jim’s and put the other on Spock’s. “I think I've had enough space for now. I... want you to stay. Both of you.”

“Okay. We can do that.”

It took a little maneuvering, but they all three fit onto the bed with Bones in the middle. He was tucked against Jim’s chest with Spock a line of heat against his back. Jim’s hand was running through his hair, Spock’s were wrapped around his waist, pushed up just a little to make skin to skin contact under his shirt. They stayed like that until it was late  enough they would be able to stop by mess without running into anyone else. After a quick meal, Jim and Spock gently guided Bones back to Jim’s quarters where Spock had been slowly moving in the past few weeks. He hesitated for a moment, looking around at the traces of their shared life, but allowed them to pull him over to the bed. They curled up together again, and fell asleep to the gentle hum of the engines, their breathing, and their heartbeats.


End file.
